Fratricide
Description Short story written as a quick submission to Battlecorp. Story McComb 10-24-3029 Captain Lewis Cifer pushed his throttles to maximum on his Warhammer-6D bringing his speed to 64 kph. The seventy-ton beast was the pride of House Davion as was I; Trained at Nagelring, I scored top honors. Not that my current CO Major Robert Crews noticed he only had eyes for my wife Grace. Major Crews lead this morning’s counter attack against the Drancois Combine their forces had just landed on the dry plains outside the mountain ranges protecting the city. Crews had sent three companies to the flat region stopping the DC solid, or so we thought. Three hours ago the Dragon Mechs had pounded our flanks and lobbed missiles into the city. With a little luck a few would kill my whore of a wife. Two days ago I watched from a remote camera in my house, and on my bed, Robert and Grace slept together. I could tell they had been sleeping together for a long time, the way they touched, the looks they gave each other, the passion they felt. My suspicions had come true, Grace loved another man. ‘No divorce,’ that’s what she told me last night, as I confronted her about this ‘indiscretion’. Both our families would suffer shame, not to mention the pain it would inflict on our three children. Heat washed over my body as twin bolts of man made lighting destroyed a Kurtian ‘Mech “Major Crews the left flank is secure.” No response for several minutes then suddenly, “Pull back to the city.” The voice wasn’t Crews but another, MechWarrior in the command lance. Centering the Mech toward the last position of Major Crews, I slammed the throttles to full. The area around the command post littered with blast craters from rocket attacks. A fierce battle had been waged here as infantry, vehicles and Mechs sat destroyed. Covering distance quickly I could see ‘Davion Hammer’ commanding the battlefield, all of Major Crews remaining forces had fled into the city. I attempted Radio contact but to no avail perhaps the enemy continued to jam the frequencies. My targeting computer ranged Major Crews’ Davion Hammer at 1000 meters, he fired on two approaching Kurtian vehicles-destroying them. “Captain Cifer so glad you could join me.” His breath was slow and laboring. The O/P 1500 ARB ranged at 200meters “Yes Sir, radio communications seemed to be blocked.” “I believe the DC is in retreat, Capt. Time to lick our wounds back at the base.” He turned his Warhammer its left leg actuator severely damaged. “Hard fighting ahead Major looks like another push is coming our way.” “What do you mean Capt., I see nothing on sensors to indicate enemy activity?” “Robert the day you betrayed my trust in you, the day you slept with my wife that is the day you became my enemy!” The lead Warhammer stopped dead in its tracks, Cifer angled to the rear of Major Crews. “If you do this Lewis the Kuritans will have our world.” “My world is my wife, my family, not McComb, not you.” Twin azure bolts crackled the air with power unleashing death to Major Robert Crews. Excerpt from the Autobiography of Captain Lewis Cifer, Foolish Mistakes. Author's Notes Category:Fan Fiction